Mendi
by beautty133
Summary: En el continente de Mendi existen varios reinos los cuales están en disputa por la supremacía. Esta historia se centra en el desarrollo de las grandes potencias del continente, traición,muertes,guerra,alianzas,romance es lo que se puede contar sobre el continente de Mendi.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo los uso como medio de entretenimiento.

Capítulo 1: Comienzo

El sol pintaba de naranja en el continente de Mendi cuando en uno de sus reinos era inundado por una muerte, en el país de Canda la reina había perecido a consecuencia de una enfermedad desconocida, esto ocasionó que los países vecinos brindaran sus condolecías a la única hija de la reina, Sora Takenouchi era su nombre, Wesex abundante en vegetación había mandado un representante de su reino junto con varias plantas medicinales y mirra, el rey de Astrom junto con su hermana la princesa habían acudido al funeral ya que ambos países llevan lazos muy cercanos, el reino de ozlo no había hecho acto de presencia o declaratoria alguna, los demás países con reinos muy pequeños también habían mandado un representante o presentes.

-Sora lamento mucho por la situación que estas pasando, sabes que mi hermano y yo estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que tú y tu gente necesiten- Hablo una triste Hikari, tocándole el hombro a Sora.

-Agradezco tu oferta Hikari – Respondió Sora un tanto triste.

-Sora, sé que es muy pronto para hablar sobre esto, pero, después del descenso de tu madre tu pasas a convertirte en la reina de Canda, tienes que mostrarte ante tus súbditos para que ellos no duden de ti- Hablo Taichi un poco preocupado

\- ¡Hermano no seas insensible, Sora está pasando por la muerte de la única persona con la que contaba! Solo porque a ti no te dieron tiempo de despedirte correctamente de nuestros padres no tienes que hacerle esto a Sora- Hablo Hikari un tanto enojada

-En algo estas equivocada Hikari, Sora no está sola nos tiene a nosotros, recuerda que la reina fue como una madre para nosotros después de la muerte de nuestros padres, pero Canda es muy importante en el continente, es el país central, aquel que enlaza a todos los países más poderosos, es por eso que si Sora no empieza coronándose los demás países verán debilidad en ella y no tardaran en atacar Canda o peor aún los aldeanos no la verán como una líder y se empezaran a rebelar- Hablo Taichi sentándose en una silla del gran salón, así como tomando una manzana que una sirvienta le había ofrecido

\- ¿Pero que los otros países no son nuestros aliados? - Hablo Hikari

\- Hermanita, todo es una farsa, quieren que eso creamos los demás, no te puedo negar que las demás potencias han venido a presentar sus condolencias como los son Wesex o Mastel, pero hay otros como el reino de Ozlo que no hicieron nada al respecto, no sabemos que tramen-

-Taichi tiene razón, aunque me parezca muy dolorosa la muerte de mi madre debo empezar a tomar el reino y guiarlos por el mejor camino, Rika por favor avísale al consejero del reino que inicie los preparativos, mañana mismo será mi coronación- Hablo Sora

-Como diga princesa- Hablo Rika haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

-Muy bien está decidido, Daisuke ven para acá, vamos a tomar vino y a divertirnos por aquí- Taichi abrazo por el hombro a Daisuke y se dispusieron a irse

-Hikari, pediré que prepararen una habitación para ti- Hablo Sora

-Gracias Sora-

**Reino de Ozlo**

-Te has enterado hijo, la reina de Canda ha muerto, ¡significa que la pequeña Sorita será la nueva reina Jajajaja!- Hablo Hikoaki Ishida, rey de Oslo con un tono muy sarcástico

-No presentamos condolencias ni un presente padre, crees que piensen mal de nosotros- Se acerco un joven de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules muy apuesto

\- ¡Para nada Yamato, esas lo tienen todo, no podemos estar mandando soldados o recursos los necesitamos para seguir con la búsqueda de tu hermano- Al decir esto al rey se le nublo la mirada y bebió de su copa de vino…-Necesitamos encontrar a Takeru, ¡han pasado 14 años desde que el maldito reino de Terra nos lo arrebato, no sabemos si está vivo a muerto!- Dijo lanzando su copa de vino

-Cálmate viejo, no ganas nada estresándote así, tú y el rey Keisuke ya mataron a la mayoría de ese reino, es más ya es tuyo- Hablo Yamato

\- No me importa terra, quiero de regreso a mi hijo, así como también quiero de regreso a tu madre-

-Y tú crees que yo no, soy el que comanda las expediciones de búsqueda, pero todo se está poniendo difícil, tu antipatía hace que los demás reinos desconfíen en nosotros, después de atacar terra y repartirse las ganancias tú y el rey keisuke no han vuelto a cruzar palabras, eres enemigo del reino de Astrom y ahora te niegas a mostrar un poco de humanidad ante la muerte de tu casi única aliada, la reina de Canda-

-Cállate ya Yamato, lárgate de aquí- Dijo el rey con mezquindad

-Mamá no volverá solo porque encuentres a Takeru-

-¡Que te largues¡-

_**Flashback**_

_*14 años antes- Invasión de Terra* _

_Hiroaki junto con su esposa Natsuko recibieron la visita de los reyes de Wesex, Koisuke, Satoe y su única hija Mimi, el asunto de su visita fue para reforzar las relaciones de los dos reinos, así como para hacer negocios los unos a los otros. _

_Una noche en la cena privada en la cual se acordaría el pacto mercantil para que Wesex proporcionara a Ozlo plantas y medicamentos ambos reyes fueron atacados por un grupo de soldados de Terra, estos se habían infiltrado a Ozlo con la intención de acabar con los reyes de ambos países y así empezar una invasión. _

_Los soldados enviados por el rey de Terra Michell tomaron como rehén a Satoe, ante esta acción Kiosuke quiso negociar con los soldados ofreciéndoles oro y territorios si dejaban a su esposa en paz, los soldados se negaron y degollaron a Satoe delante de su esposo Kiosuke y los reyes de Ozlo; después de esta acción más soldados llegaron con 2 niños y un bebe. _

_Los reyes de Ozlo y el rey de Wesex pidieron clemencia para los niños, minutos después el comedor principal fue invadido con tropas de Ozlo que se enteraron de la infiltración de los soldados y corrieron a defender a los reyes, produciéndose una batalla entre soldados de Terra y soldados de Ozlo los últimos lograron ganar, algunos soldados de Terra salieron huyendo de Ozlo, habían ganado pero esa victoria no produjo ninguna satisfacción ya que la reina Satoe ya hacia tirada a un lado del comedor totalmente muerta por desangración; Kiosuke lloraba a lado de su esposa sin darse cuenta que su hija Mimi estaba observando el cuerpo inerte de su madre, los reyes de Ozlo ordenaron llevar a la niña lejos de la escena así como también a sus 2 hijos, uno de los soldados se acercó a ellos y les hizo saber que Takeru Ishida no estaba en el gran comedor, el niño había sido secuestrado por los soldados de Terra. _

_Una semana después del tormentoso acontecimiento el rey Hiroaki y el rey Kiosuke habían planeado invadir Terra, el primero para recuperar a su hijo y el segundo para vengar a su esposa, Kiosuke había regresado con Mimi y el cuerpo de su esposa hacia Wesex, en su regreso a Ozlo trajo toda su tropa la cual no sobrepasaba los trecientos soldados y junto con Hiroaki se dispusieron a conquistar Terra._

_Después de 1 día de combate con los soldados de Terra ambos reyes llegaron al salón principal de los reyes de Terra, Kiosuke echo una furia quiso ir a enfrentar al rey, pero fue detenido por Hiroaki con el pretexto de que primero le diera el paradero de su hijo_

_\- ¿Donde esta Takeru, Michell? - Hablo Hikoaki_

_-Llegas demasiado tarde Hiroaki, tu bastardo ya está muerto, es una lástima que no pudieras llegar a tiempo para rescatarlo jajajajaja- Hablo Michell con un tono de voz autoritario mientras reía -Su cuerpo se lo di de comer a mis perros- Finalizo_

_\- ¡Maldito bastardo! - Grito Hiroaki mientras corría hacia Michell y le clavaba su espada en el pecho_

_Ante esta acción Kiosuke solo pudo observar lo que su amigo había hecho_

_\- ¡Idiota! Él era mío, yo tenía que matarlo- Dijo Kiosuke_

_-Ya lo hice, confórmate con acabar con la vida de su esposa- Dijo Hiroaki mientras sacaba su espada del pecho del hombre y se disponía a retirarse_

_-idiota- Susurro Kyosuke mientras tomaba a la reina Anzu de Terra y la degollaba. -Esto mismo le hicieron a mi mujer, desearía que tu estúpido esposo viera tu sufrimiento, pero Hiroaki no pudo esperar- La reina simplemente se retorcía del dolor. _

_Lo que ambos reyes no pudieron darse cuenta es que un niño de aproximadamente 6 años observo la escena. _

_Poco después de matar a los reyes de Terra, los reyes de Wesex y Ozlo anunciaron su triunfo y ambos se dispusieron a saquear el castillo y todo lo que les pudiera ser útil._

_Kyosuke llevo a su reino el ejercito sobreviviente de Terra, los cuales se arrodillaron ante él y le juraron lealtad, así como parte de joyas y oro que poseía la ciudad, también tomo algunos aldeanos que podrían ser útiles en el castillo o podrían ser vendidos a los demás reinos, entre esas personas que kyosuke tomo como suyas se encontraba el príncipe de Terra_

_\- ¡Tú!; debes ser el príncipe, ¿O me equivoco? - Pregunto Kyosuke_

_-Está en lo correcto señor- Hablo temeroso un pequeño niño de cabello rubio ondulado, tez blanca vestido con finas ropas_

_-Este reino ha sido tomado, tendré misericordia de ti y no te matare, vendrás conmigo a Wesex-Finalizo Kyosuke, el pequeño príncipe no objeto al respecto._

_Kyosuke llego hasta donde su amigo_

_-Y bien ¿Qué harás ahora, ese bastardo dijo que tu hijo estaba muerto? - Hablo Kyosuke_

_-No le creo, debe estar en algún lugar, no me puedo permitir perder a Takeru, pero como le diré a Natsuko que no pude recuperar a Takeru- Hikoaki hablaba desesperado _

_-Debemos volver, ya he reclamado lo que acordamos anteriormente, los soldados me juraron lealtad, llevo esclavos para vender, oro y diamantes y me quedare con esto, el príncipe de Terra será como un recordatorio, pero dime, ¿Quién se quedará con el territorio de Terra? - Sentencio Kyosuke mirando al pequeño príncipe que estaba aterrado_

_-Vaya que te gusta lastimarte kyosuke y respondiendo a tu pregunta no me interesa quedármelo, no vine a eso, además, estas tierras son muy secas, hay pocas cosas que se pueden cultivar aquí, quédatelas tu Kyosuke-_

_-No, me quedan demasiado lejos de mi territorio, no tengo los suficientes soldados para que las estén cuidando, propongo que dividamos Terra entre ambos y después decidiremos que hacer-_

_-Me parece perfecto Kyosuke, ahora vámonos- Finalizo Hiroaki_

_Ambos hombres dejaron la destruida Terra _

_\- ¿Porque lo hizo Michell, porque nos atacó? – Hablo Kyosuke montado en su caballo_

_-Fue una táctica para debilitarnos, él sabía que estarían en Ozlo y pensó que sería prudente matarnos a todos y tomar ambos reinos al mismo tiempo, lo más probable es que si su plan hubiera salido bien iría tras Canda, Astrom, y Mastel, pero como puedes ver le salió todo mal- Hiroaki contestaba monótonamente hacia la pregunta de su amigo._

_Kyosuke se dispuso a ir directamente a Wesex, quería estar con su hija y su difunta esposa por lo que no se detuvo en Ozlo; llegando a este reino Hiroaki le explico a su esposa lo sucedido, que no había encontrado a Takeru, que Michell declaro que lo había matado, Natsuko entristeció ante la noticia, después le contaron todo a Yamato. Los siguientes años Hiroaki había ordenado a sus hombres buscar a Takeru en los demás reinos, con el permiso de los reyes, los reyes de Canda no se había opuesto, ya que Natsuko era íntima amiga de la reina Toshiko de Canda, esta misma había ayudado a los soldados de Hiroaki a entrar a Astrom hablando con los reyes de dichas tierras, ya que entre Astrom y Ozlo no había una buena relación._

_Con el paso de los años la relación de Natsuko y Hiroaki se deterioró bastante, al punto de que un día Natsuko abandono al rey Hiroaki dejándole simplemente una carta, el rey a consecuencia de esto, triplico los escuadrones de búsqueda de su hijo, todos los soldados se dedicaban a buscar a Takeru, volviendo el reino de Ozlo muy vulnerable, buscar a su hijo se había vuelto una obsesión, la obsesión y el pretexto para que su esposa pudiera volver con él._

_**Fin del flashback**_


	2. Coronación

**Declamador:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo el uso como medio de entretenimiento.

Capítulo 2: Coronación

La coronación de Sora había sido todo un éxito, la ceremonia con una misa en la catedral de Canda, la cual fue oficiada por el obispo principal, después de recibir la bendición ante la presencia del rey y la princesa de Astrom así como las familias nobles de Canda y de personas que se relacionan con la celebración de la coronación, para el consejero de Canda que se ha celebrado en el castillo, banquete sin igual como se ha ofrecido a los nobles de los reinos que han asistido, Sora estaba feliz, su sueño se había hecho realidad a pesar de la muerte de su madre, es por eso que Sora tuvo que ver con su pueblo, que se formaba Canda y le eran leales,¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cuál es el problema? feliz de ella y había traído unos presentes a lo que Sora se dispuso a recibirlos personalmente.

En la compañía de Tai y Hikari estaban en el gran salón, en el castillo, en el cual acudimos, en el pasado, en la custodia de los guardias, los aldeanos solían llevarle algo de plantas medicinales, un poco de plata, otros le daban a la reina algunos de sus corceles como Cortes a la reina u otros en su caso llevaban flechas, lanzas, espadas que solían fabricar.

-No me siento feliz, me gustó, me gustó mucho, me gustó mucho, me gustó y me tiré- Dijo Sora sentada en su trono

-No te sientas culpable Sora, no te sientas obligada, sino que te sientes como un favor para que con esas armas puedas protegerlos, cuando me subas al trono lo mismo paso conmigo - Hablo Taichi sentado en una silla al lado de Sora un tanto aburrido

-Mi hermano tiene razón Sora, tu pueblo te ama y es por eso por lo que decidiste por lo que ellos tienen en la mano, ahora por tu parte debes sacar a Canda adelante, tener más tratos, darles más información y mantenerlos seguros Sora, ese es el deber de una reina, por el bien de su pueblo- Hablo Hikari sentado a lado de su hermano

\- Sí, con todo, no es suficiente, necesitas darte más, hablo de tierras, conquistar y derrocar a los demás es también la tarea, puedo decir más difícil de un rey, Hikari es muy bondadosa y quisiera evitar las guerras, pero que debo decírtelo Imposible, si permanecemos, no hacemos nada. Los demás no nos han atacado desde hace mucho tiempo. Taichi viendo a su hermana, por su parte, bajo la cabeza, un poco apenada.

-Mira Sora, la verdad este es TU reino y solo TÚ sabes qué hacer con el- Continúo diciendo Taichi

-Tienes razón tai, gracias a ambos por el apoyo, pero bueno vayamos a seguir con las festividades ¿no? - Dijo Sora mientras ella y Hikari se alejaban del gran salón hacia el comedor principal, Taichi las observo marcharse

-Heeey Tai, ¿Por qué tan serio amigo, tú no eres así- Llego Daisuke a lado de su rey y amigo Taichi

-Lo siento Daisuke es solo que… la veo muy lejos- Dijo Taichi con un dejo de tristeza

\- ¿Qué vez lejos? - Finalizo confundido Daisuke

-A Sora, ahora que es reina la veo alejarse más, déjame contarte algo, ya que tú eres mi mejor amigo en el reino y el mejor guerrero de Astrom después de mi obviamente, hace algunos años cuando mis padres vivian, los padres de Sora y los míos acordaron un matrimonio arreglado entre Sora y yo, todo para fortalecer las relaciones entre Canda y Astrom, al principio era yo un niño y no me gustaba la idea de estar comprometido con alguien, yo solo quería pelear pero, ahora que soy un poco más maduro y con el paso de los años me he enamorado de Sora, y la verdad es que ahora que ella es reina y tiene autoridad sobre ella misma no se si ella recuerde ese pacto o si ella de verdad me quiera, tengo miedo Daisuke, miedo de que algo le pase y yo no esté con ella para defenderla- Dijo Taichi

-Oh mi gran y venerado rey, no sabía que tu sentías eso por ella, a decir verdad, yo me te entiendo porque me siento igual, veo a mi amada alejarse- Dijo Daisuke uniéndose a la tristeza de su rey

-Eres un buen muchacho Daisuke, me alegra haberte conocido y sabes déjame compartirte algo, para ser un gran guerrero no falta simplemente con saber blandir una espada ni cuantas personas mataste o las cicatrices en tu piel, mi padre de pequeño tenía la creencia que un hombre solo debía luchar sin importar que, siempre matando gente sin piedad, que eso era lo que hacía un verdadero hombre y rey y así me educo, mi educación con él siempre fue practicar con la espada, con el arco aunque no es mi fuerte, montar a caballo y atacar montado de este, pelear y pelear, pero para mí buena suerte también tenía una madre que me enseñó a ser un poco más culto a leer y escribir, ella no quería que yo fuera una ignorante que solo matase gente sin saber el porqué de lo hacía y cuando Hikari estaba pequeña ambos fuimos educados y le agradezco, gracias a ella puedo gobernar sin ser un ignorante manipulado, puedo leer las cartas que los aldeanos y los reyes de otros países me envían y tomar decisiones así como hacer mis propias cartas con peticiones para los demás reinos sin que nadie las manipule, Hikari sería una excelente reina, es inteligente, preciosa, pero es muy blanda, ella quisiera siempre darle la razón al pueblo y a decir verdad a los aldeanos debemos tenerlos un poco lejos de nosotros ya que si les cumplimos todo lo que ellos quieren nos verán como reyes incompetentes y trataran de derrocarnos, tenemos que tener mano dura con ellos, tener límites Daisuke, y bueno como te he dicho anteriormente tu eres mi mejor soldado pero todavía te falta algo- Finalizo Taichi

\- ¿Qué es Taichi, que me hace falta? - Dijo con desesperación Daisuke

\- ¿Sabes leer y escribir? -

-No-

-Eso es lo que te falta Daisuke, saber leer y escribir porque, aunque seas bueno con la espada no lo eres con las letras y por eso quiero que tú te enseñes, volviendo a Astrom le pediré a Hikari que te empiece a enseñar- Decía Taichi dándole leves golpecitos en el hombro a su caballero

-En verdad Taichi- Dijo ilusionado Daisuke

-Claro amigo, pero cuidado hehee, porque he notado que miras demasiado a mi hermana y sé que te gusta, no veas esto como un favor que te hago para que te acerques y cortejes a mi hermana, sino que quiero que seas el mejor soldado de Astrom y si algún día quieres la mano de mi hermana deveras estar a mi nivel, no solo con la espada sino con conocimientos también.- Finalizo Taichi y acto seguido se fue al comedor donde estaría su hermana y Sora, Daisuke solo se quedó estático, el favor que Taichi le estaba haciendo era enorme además que en cierta forma veía a Daisuke apropiado para su hermana.

-Vaya que a Taichi no se le escapa ninguna hee- Finalizo Daisuke y se dispuso a caminar con su armadura en la dirección que había tomado su rey.

**Reino de Wesex**

Una chica de alrededor de 17 años estaba en una amplia y lujosa recamara, aquella mujer tenía el pelo color lila largo y lacio, de tez blanca y muy alegre, portaba un vestido largo y un paliacate en una parte de su cabeza, ella estaba peinando a la princesa del reino; una hermosa chica de 18 años, su cabello era color miel largo un poco rizado en las puntas, sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran color miel, era de una piel blanca muy suave, vestía un vestido blanco largo un poco ajustado lo cual distinguía su bella figura, la princesa de Wesex era una mujer con un corazón muy puro lo cual era una desventaja para ella, ya que no creía en la maldad de las personas; a pesar que muy joven presencio el asesinato de su madre a manos de soldados del reino de Terra, esta joven no se inmiscuía en temas que conciernen al reino, ella no sabía sobre cómo comandar un ejército, no sabía sobre las naciones que eran dominadas, no estaba enterada de la situación económica de su reino, todo esto porque su padre el rey Kyosuke Tachikawa no se lo permitió, no dejo que su hija se estresara con temas tan complejos según sus palabras, quería conservar la inocencia de su hija, a cambio la princesa Mimi había sido educada como toda una dama, sabía leer, escribir, tenía excelentes modales, sabía cómo comportarse y la habían inmiscuido a como ser una verdadera esposa cuando ella se casara.

Yolei Inoue era la asistente personal y secretamente una de las amigas de la princesa ya que no estaba bien visto que alguien de la realeza tratara por igual a un sirviente, Yolei era una chica que anteriormente fue esclava hasta que el rey Kyosuke la compro, ella pensó las peores de las cosas cuando este hombre se hizo de ella pero, al llegar al reino le fue indicado que sería la sirvienta de la princesa, fue educada en algunos aspectos para poder ayudar a Mimi en lo que ella ocupara, la pelilila era una chica con una actitud muy alegre, casi nunca estaba deprimida y era feliz a su manera, le había ido mejor que a otros esclavos; causa de su felicidad era el poder servir directamente a la realeza y saber que estaría protegida, que no corría peligro, además que la princesa era amable con ella no exigiéndole más de lo que la chica pudiera hacer, así como se había convertido en la confidente de Mimi cuando esta empezó a sentir atracción por los chicos.

-Princesa, me gusta su cabello, es taaan hermoso, ojalá yo pudiera tener un cabello como el suyo- Dijo Yolei

-Muchas gracias Yolei me alagas, tu cabello también es lindo- Dijo con una sonrisa Mimi

-Y dime princesa, ¿porque se ha puesto tan guapa el día de hoy? -

-Oh Yolei, el día de hoy vuelve el general Michael después de varios días de ausencia, parece que mi papá me dijo que había ido de expedición para ver algo sobre un desorden con los aldeanos en una de nuestras tierra- Dijo Mimi con algo de dudas; -Y la verdad yo pensaba recibirlo, mira que el general es muuuy guapo-

-Vaya princesa, ¿será que usted está enamorada del general? - Dijo Yolei con algo de picardía

-No lo sé, puede que sí, es que, es muy apuesto y valiente, es muy varonil; además mi padre me ha dicho que el general es un buen partido para mí, me comento que él prácticamente educo al general en todo sentido para que fuera digno de mi- Finalizo la princesa, muy orgullosa de sí.

\- A decir verdad, si harían una bonita pareja, princesa-

-Claro que si Yolei, es más me estoy imaginando los bellísimos hijos que tendríamos juntos, serian perfectos, además ¿has visto lo eficaz que es con las tropas?, cuando mi papá lo manda a combatir el siempre triunfa, un hombre así sería perfecto para Wesex-

-Pero princesa, alguna vez se puso a pensar que usted es la que debe reinar, usted es por ley la heredera al trono- Hablo Yolei

-No, claro que no, a mí no se me educo para reinar, yo tengo que ser una buena esposa y dejemos que los hombres se encarguen de esas cosas- Finalizo Mimi, un tanto divertida por la sugerencia de su sirvienta

-Pero ¿se ha enterado de la muerte de la reina de Canda? Ella era una justa reina, muy buena, a decir verdad, ¿Y qué me dice de su hija, Sora? Ella ahora pasara a gobernar Canda-

-Lo se Yolei, me entere del deceso de la reina, pobre Sora, yo quería presentarme en Canda para poder consolarla, solo que mi padre no me dio la autorización, dijo que era algo muy peligroso… pero volviendo al tema, yo no sé nada de reinar, Sora en cambio es bien sabido que tiene un interés por las peleas, ella sabe cómo blandir una espada o como disparar con un arco, yo no- Termino de decir la princesa

-Y sabes que, ya dejemos de hablar de eso, que se me hará tarde para recibir al comandante- Finalizo Mimi

-Como ordene princesa-Yolei hizo una reverencia

Mimi iba caminando por el largo pasillo del castillo, iba directo al salón principal a donde estaba su padre, ella quería ver al comandante de las tropas, caminaba sola hacia allá puesto que Yolei le había comentado que tenía algo que hacer y Mimi como la princesa comprensiva que es la dejo irse; iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando un chico choco con ella en un cruce hacia el gran salón, ambos muchachos cayeron por el impacto del golpe, la princesa que ya hacía en el suelo iba a objetar cuando se dio cuenta que unas manos en sus brazos la ayudaban a levantarse, abrió los ojos y miro hacia aquel muchacho, era un chico de su misma edad, su pelo era color rojo intenso un poco largo, sus ojos eran negros, _"podrías perderte en ellos"_ pensó la princesa, poseía una piel clara algo pálida a gusto de la princesa; vestía una camisa de mangas largas un poco holgada para él, un pantalón café y unas botas de combate que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, el chico al mirar con quien había chocado se le fue el alma

\- ¡Princesa! Perdóneme su majestad, no fue mi intensión golpearla, estaba yo despistado no la vi, lo juro- Se escuso el muchacho muy apenado

-Ten más cuidado ¿sí? Casi me matas, - exagero la princesa

-No no no, no quiero matarla y claro que tendré cuidado princesa- le dijo y después con una reverencia continuo; - princesa si me permite, debo retirarme estoy algo apresurado, discúlpeme y por favor no le diga de esto al rey- y así el chico se fue corriendo por el pasillo

Mimi lo vio irse por el largo pasillo y se preguntó cuál era su nombre, se veía que el chico era simpático ¿y porque él estaba en el castillo?, no cualquiera puede entrar, con esas dudas la princesa continuo caminando hasta que llego al gran salón, donde su padre el Rey Kyosuke se preguntaba que hacia ella allí; después de la muerte de su esposa Kyosuke no volvió a ser el mismo, se había vuelto una persona más cerrada, alejándose de su única hija y su salud paso a empeorar drásticamente, las personas que lo conocían decían que el rey estaba triste por el fallecimiento de Satoe y por eso su salud decayó, pero a diferencia de años atrás Kyosuke y su imperio se habían vuelto unos conquistadores, la fuerza militar de Wesex había adquirido una supremacía demasiado notable para los demás reinos, en menos de 5 años Wesex había conquistado más de 15 ciudades, su fuerza militar era imparable y todo esto se lo atribuían al general del ejército de Wesex, ya que él era conocido por sus tácticas de combate y por no tener una guerra perdida.

-Mimi, cielo ¿qué haces aquí? -Hablo el rey

-Vengo a ver cómo le fue a nuestro ejército papá- Hablo Mimi mientras se sentaba en su trono

-Pero hija, ¿desde cuándo a ti te interesan este tipo de cosas? -

-Desde hoy papá-

-No hija, no puedes estar aquí, no quiero que te perturbes por lo que diga el general, se hablara sobre muertes, sangre, cosas que a ti no te gustan-

-Pero papá yo quiero quedarme- Dijo Mimi haciendo un puchero

\- ¿No será otra razón por la que viniste aquí?, ¿Sera que quieres ver al comandante? -

-Eeem, nop, nada de eso- Mintió Mimi

En ese momento la gran puerta del salón se abrió, mostrando ante él la figura de un hombre muy guapo, era un poco más grande de edad que Mimi, tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás con rizos en las puntas, ojos color azul claro, alto con piel blanca, vestía la armadura de un caballero, con su casco en la mano

-Su alteza, princesa-Dijo arrodillándose ante los presentes

-Michael, que bueno verte de regreso-Dijo el rey

-Gracias su majestad, por favor permítame informarle de la situación- Hablo Michael

-Espera Michael, deja que mi hija se retire-

\- ¿Pero porque papá?, yo quiero quedarme- Dijo Mimi a punto de hacer un berrinche

-Hija, podrás hablar con Michael después-

-Está bien papá- Dijo Mimi un tanto fastidiada y mientras se dirigía a la salida, al pasar a lado de Michael este le ofreció una sonrisa

-Muy bien Michael, que tienes que decirme-

-Le informo que el reino del hierro Mastel ahora es de su dominio alteza-

\- ¿Excelente, cuantos decesos de nuestros hombres? -

-Muy poco señor, nuestros hombres han resistido bien a la batalla, así como anterior mente se pronosticó, además, he traído a prisioneros aldeanos de Mastel y hemos saqueado el reino para usted mi señor-

-Perfecto Michael, buen trabajo, ve con el tesorero que te de tu pago por tu éxito y puedes retirarte, es todo-

-Como ordene su majestad- Dijo Michael y después se retiró.

Afuera del gran salón se encontraba la princesa esperando al general, Michael al verla esperando se dirigió hacia ella.

-Princesa que grata sorpresa-Dijo sonriendo

-Jajaja, nada de gratas sorpresas Michael, ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre verdad? -Pregunto Mimi con cierta duda

-Claro princesa, usted puede llamarme como quiera-Respondió con una sonrisa que encanto a Mimi

-Pues si es así, tú puedes dejar de llamarme princesa y puedes empezar a llamarme Mimi-

-Claro que no princesa, imagínese que el rey se entere, me colgaría de los pies por no llamarla con el debido respeto que merece- Protesto Michael con algo de sorpresa

-Pues si mi padre se entera que me llamas por mi nombre yo me encargare de explicarle que te di permiso, ya que tú y yo somos buenos amigos, verdad Michael-

-Así es princesa-

-Hey, te dije que no me llamas así-

-Oh, lo siento, quise decir Mimi- Termino Michael con una cálida sonrisa,

-ahora porque no vamos al jardín Michael, podríamos platicar de lo que has estado haciendo, digo, como la futura heredera de la corona de Wesex es mi deber saber lo que le pasa a mi reino- Dijo una Mimi mintiendo sobre mostrar interés

-Como desees Mimi- Finalizo Michael

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al jardín principal del reino, Wesex es característico por tener las mejores tierras para cultivos, así como una amplia variedad de plantas, y el castillo de Wesex no era la excepción, contaba con un jardín de ensueño, con gran variedad de flores, de las cuales destacaban las rosas rojas, blancas, amapolas de varios colores, girasoles, orquídeas, todas perfectamente adornadas en el largo jardín en el cual solo los reyes y familiares cercanos podían acceder.

**En algún lugar del continente Mendi**

-El señor Orihana ha hecho un encargo para el día de mañana, necesita que se le hagan 5 bolillos, 4 panes en forma de cuerno, y algo de pan seco- Dijo un hombre canoso

-Claro que sí señor, no se preocupe por eso-Dijo joven con amabilidad

-Es muy importante tenerlo a tiempo si es que queremos comer, no debes tomarte las cosas a la ligera, escuchaste Takeru- Ordeno el dueño de la panadería

-Fuerte y claro señor- Sonrió Takeru.

**Notas:**

Finalizado el segundo capítulo de Mendi, agradezco a las personas que se pasan a leer este fic, quisiera saber su opinión en como se va tornando la historia, tengo ideas generales por donde ira la historia, ahora solo queda plasmarlas.

Quisiera agradecer a** 9**por darle una oportunidad al fic, hare lo posible en actualizar lo más pronto posible 😊

Siento que en el primer capitulo todo fue muy general, siento que el capítulo hablaba muy rápido y que le falto ser mas especifico, así que tratare de detallar las cosas, este capitulo casi lo escribí cuando escribí el primero así que puede que también se sienta un poco generalizado como el primero.

En este capitulo ha hecho aparición Yolei, Mimi, Michael, Koshirou y Takeru, el ultimo parece que no esta muerto y tiene su profesión.

Aclarando, puse a Mimi como la típica princesa que en la actualidad se da cuenta de los beneficios de su nombre, la cual se tiene en cuenta en el futuro. De Mimi Con Sora, La Madre De La Manera, La Madre De La Manera, La Madre De La Manera, La Madre De La Manera, La Madre De La Manera, La Madre De La Manera

Taichi parece aprobar que Daisuke se acerque a su hermana, pero no se la dejara fácil ...

Y Yamato, el tiene otros planos con Ozlo y ver qué pasa.

Por favor pásense a leer mi otra historia "Adaptación" denle una oportunidad.


End file.
